Letters 2 Juliet
by LadyLBlack
Summary: James is with Amelia, but Amelia has major feelings for both him and Sirius. Lily is sneeking around with James, and after a Christmas eve night of passion with Sirius, Amelia is even more confused then ever. This is how it all began.
1. I: Once upon a Time

_**The poem is somewhere from the Internet, and everything but A.D. and the plot belongs to J. K. Rowlings.**_

_**Chapter One: Once upon a time…..

* * *

**_

A Gryffindor in seventh year, sat alone in the far corner of the library, avoiding the rest of the world. She was writing in a leather bound book, as tears keep falling from her eyes. All around her, she could hear the students gossiping about her, and about what happened. He was with the other one he loved the whole time now, and she was alone. Plus she had nearly got herself killed by one of her two lovers.

The sun shone through the windows into the library when she decided it would probably be better to write it all down, instead of keeping it locked inside. She flipped through the beginning pages and stopped on a poem. It had been written half way through all this mess. Betrayal was thick and heavy in the air these days, and there was nothing stopping the more pain that was going to fallow. She read the poem that hurt even more now.

_**December 5th**_

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But he keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems so wrong  
really loves my company**_

_**He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true**_

_**and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

_**I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head **_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer **_

The girl flipped to a clean page and took out her quill and began to write down words in beautiful hand script. It hurt but she had to write this down but she had to. She had to finish it; she had to be true to herself for once. In script, written on golden paper, this is what it said.

**_June 6th,_**

**_For the one who's reading this, you must know by now James and Lily. Well did you ever wonder how they got together? This is the story, a betrayal that hurt more they being killed. Done to him by the two he trusted the most in this world. A Romeo and Juliet Wizard style story. This is the story of two that came together at the expense of a love. But this isn't a L and J story, it's a story about a forgotten, a Forbidden love and Betrayal. This is the beginning._**

**_Once upon a time…..

* * *

_**

R&R


	2. II: Stupid

_I got this chapter title form a song it's called Stupid. The Dairy enter is a song by Aly and AJ, it's called "Never Far Behind."_

_Chapter two: Stupid

* * *

_

_---_

The students were busy filling out form the red Hogwarts train, as James Potter stepped down, and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw her, she was so, well gorgeous. He watched as she tripped on the un-even ground and fell straight down. Her long pin straight blonde hair fell into her piercing blue eyes. He walk quickly over to her and helped her pick up her things, James smiled at the girl, as he offered her his hand. She took it with a big grin and adjusted her very short skirt and thanked him. Then she headed off into the crowd of people. James watched her blonde hair float behind her; he didn't see a very mad looking Lily Evans, burning her stare into the back of his body. Lily stalked past him and pushed past Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They stood starring at James, as he stood unmoving.

Sirius knew what he was gazing at Lily, or was it Lily? He fallowed James eyes till the caught an average height girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin that was creamy and smooth. Sirius swore he knew her form somewhere, and yet she was so filmier. Sirius just couldn't put his finger on it though.

---

Remus ushered the two shell-shocked friends into the horse less carriage. The Three boys stopped to see the blonde girl sitting there inside. She wore a long black cape with a velvet lining. The boys pushed inside, Remus sat beside the blonde girl and introduced him-self, along with James she smiled at both of them sweetly, and when Sirius introduced him-self before he could finish, she had already answered for him. Sirius just gaped at her, she laughed and he got very defensive.

"You're the same old Sirius." She said. His eyebrows raised and he finally realized who it was.

"Amelia Dumbledore? It can't be you?"

"Ok?" she answered

"But, no offense but, the Mia I remember was kinda dorky but very cool and good at trouble making, none the less."

"Umm thanks, and if you hadn't notice I grew up."

"I'd Say." Sirius answered looking her over one more time. Amelia notice this and really didn't want to be analyzed by him.

"Yay want to stop that." She told him slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry." He said with a blush.

"_A blush? She made him blush,"_ thought Remus. Having quite a good time watching his Sirius and watching James sulk. _"She must be a special one."_

"So, how do you know each other?" asked James.

"Well our families run in the same circles, and my dad always sent me to my Grandfather's in the summer. So at functions I would always see Sirius and one day I just went and talked to him." She told James. "We made some great messes, and pranks on our Pureblood happy relatives." She laughed to her-self, thinking about the stuff they had pulled."

"Yay, and your hair was a really pretty brown back then, it was almost black." Sirius added as his dark gray eyes caught her blue ones and both smiled at each other with them.

"Your accent, isn't British, where does your family live?" Remus asked her.

"Toronto Canada, my mom died a while back and my dad died this summer. My older brother, Alexander and me live whit Grand-da now, but Alex is in University now." She told the boys bluntly.

The carriage pulled to a stop, the boys got out and Sirius extended his hand toward Amelia and she toke it with a smile. Girls sent her scowling looks and boys want to be Sirius more than anything at that moment. She took James arm on her other arm and the three of them stalked down the hall toward the great hall.

---

The whole time, Lily sent Mia death glares from across the table. Mia didn't care. If she wasn't going to come clean about her feeling regarding James it was her loss. She asked James to escort her back to the common room and he said that he would be delighted too.

---

She was now sitting on the bed in her dorm with the red curtains closed writing in her journal. Lately, she had a think for songs, as she was writing one down, she could hear Lily harping about how much attention he was giving Amelia. It was quite funny really. Amelia put her journal behind her headboard and layback to sleep the night away.

_September 7th_

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within _

I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change  
you're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your EyesYou Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind

I Am Sending you a message

_--------_

_R&R_


	3. III: Othello

_The letter at the end is a song by Carrie Underwood._

_**Chapter Three: Othello**_

--

--

The Hogwarts was buzzing in gossip. No one could believe it; James Potter was going out with Amelia Dumbledore. Lily was as sour as ever, and when Sirius Black sunk down beside he on the stone bench. She smiled at him, and scowled evilly at James. Who had his arm around the new girls waist, Lily had to admit the girl was beautiful and that's what made it hurt even more. The funny thing was Lily wanted to be with James more then ever. Yet she was happy when the two of them left ten minutes later leaving her and Sirius sitting alone.

"Hey, Evans, when are you going to tell him?"

"Sirius, common what are you talking about?" Lily asked quickly back

"You like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you a LOT still. Even though he's with

Feathers." Sirius shot back at Her.

"Feathers?" she asked back.

"Ya don't ask ok." Sirius retorted back

"Ohhh, I see what's going on." Lily hummed

'What?" Sirius asked back in stunned. Lily laughed lightly,

"You like her, and James has her." She chimed as she poked him. Lily keep laughing, as Sirius went on the defensive,

"Stop that, and I don't."

"Sure whatever you say black. We better get going."

"Ya… go…ing." Trailed off Sirius as he watched Amelia smile sweetly at James across the courtyard.

"SIRIUS!" Harped Lily, as she tapped her foot on the stone sidewalk.

"Coming." Sirius said as he jumped up from

-----

After class Sirius raced after Amelia, he tapped her shoulder, and as she turned around thinking it was James, She nearly fell into Sirius's arms. Then she realized, at the last moment it was Sirius, and she b-lined for the floor. Amelia fell onto the floor with a hammering noise. She laughed at her-self heavily and rolled over onto her back, laughing very hard. Sirius couldn't help it, he began laughing at her, and he helped her up.

"Are you laughing at me Black?" She asked sarcastically when she was standing up.

"Yes, yes I' am." Sirius told her bluntly.

"Uhh." Amelia said as she punched him in the arm.

"Oww, that hurt." He joked back.

She just stuck her tongue out at him, and started walking to their next class. Sirius chased after her, and began walking her pace, beside her.

"So, gone natural have you." He asked motioning at her hair.

She wrapped a brown black tress around her finger and smiled. "James hates it."

"Oh really, I love it. It's shorter, and curly. It looks awesome." He declared to her

She laughed. "Yet, again James hates it short and curly, he says it looks better straight."

Sirius and Amelia looked at each other and laughed happily.

"_What are you doing Amelia!"_ cried a voice deep in side her. _"You're flirting! With Sirius!"_

Then another part told, that part to "_shut up" _and she liked the second part better.

* * *

--

_Dear ……………_

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

_When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

_When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way_

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Love, Amelia

--

* * *

R&R


	4. IV: Unfaithful

_**This chapter title came from the Song sung by Rihanna. The Poems are Dark Cloud by JB and Hidden Love By Sara Teasdale. The last diary Entry is a song called Insatiable By Darren Hayes.**_

---

_Chapter four: Unfaithful_

* * *

**---**

**(December)**

It had been a about month since the incident in the hall with Sirius. Amelia had to do major damage control with James after that talk. He was set in his ways that she cared more for Sirius then him. She just sighed and assured him that he was wrong. James was much more edger now, when Sirius was around, and when Christmas rolled around things got a little more weird.

---

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" James pleaded with her; he really didn't want to leave Amelia with Sirius.

"James Go! Remus and Lily are going home with you. You'll be fine." She harped at him for the ten millionth time. "Besides I'm leaving for my Grand-da's Christmas day in the afternoon, so chill."

"Mia, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered him. "Now go."

With one last kiss she pushed him down the hall toward Remus and left for the common room. When she passed through the portrait hole she saw Sirius sitting alone in a far corner, and smiled at Amelia as she came in. Yet as she stalked up the stairs past him Sirius grabbed her lower arm with his hand. She stopped and wrenched her arm away, and they just starred at each other.

---

"Good I've got your attention." Sirius said smugly, Amelia narrowed her eyes in on him.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely

"Oh isn't that obvious what I want? He stated as he stood smugly, looking all god like. Amelia pinched herself, reminding her that she was with James.

"Ya, well you can't have every girl you want, Black." She stated back.

"Oh really, then why do you smile when I'm around?" Sirius asked plainly.

"I smile all the time, you dork." She answered bluntly.

"Don't make me laugh, you know what smile I'm taking about. The one that lights up your whole face when you smile." Amelia look very sour at that comment. Sirius just continued.

"Well you do and don't think James, hasn't noticed."

'That's right bring James into this." Screamed Amelia.

"OH! Ya when were you planning on tell him!" Sirius added.

"Tell him what?"

"That your in love with me?"

"Black don't be cocky, and I wouldn't fall in love with you, if you were the last guy on earth." Amelia shrieked back at him.

"Oh ya, you sound so much like Lily saying that, snubbing the guys she likes."

Sirius added coolly. With that declaration, Amelia got very steamed, and she wasn't going to take that. She walked over to Sirius, in three smooth strides; she slugged him in the right side of his face and stalked up the stairs to her room. Amelia was now spinning around room back and forth, thinking to herself, _I'm not jealous am I? I don't like Sirius. _

When a Knock came from her door. She jumped from the shock and went to open it, as she did Sirius stood there, looking so cute. His long shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he stood there, looking apologetic. She smiled at him and before she knew it they were kissing in the doorway, with fireworks going off. Sirius pulled away for moment and asked her if she wanted to go to his mom's house for dinner. She couldn't pass that up.

---

"Are you sure I shouldn't have worn a gown or something?" The girl asked impudently.

"No, you look beautiful, don't worry you're a Pure-Blood there not going to kill you. Plus, Amelia, your house is the oldest house in the entire magic realm, just don't mention muggles, un-less your bashing them." Sirius said arrogantly. Amelia rolled her eyes and copied Sirius by lifting her cape up on to her head.

Both stood silent in front of the door, waiting for the call, it came harsh and sharp and Sirius beckoned her in closing the door behind them. They made there way into the formal living room, Amelia marked it as over dressed and stuffed. The curtains hung heavily from the rod, candles were strewn everywhere around the room, making the cold wizards sitting in two stuffed chairs, look even more fritting. Sirius spoke steadily with his parents, while Amelia hid behind in the shadows, until Regulus came bounding down the cherry wood starts, and into the room. He saw his family then turned to see Mia, he looked at her weirdly and spoke bitterly cold out at her.

"Dumbledore, what the gods name are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you, Black?" She scowled at him

"His is my house."

"Not really."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Mama Black, or Lady Black.

"I'm sorry" Whispered Amelia

"Not a problem, Amelia, you're a guest you get one free ticket. Regulus on the other hand, you have some explaining to do about why you're yelling at a higher class wizard then you."

"Ha, She likes me better." Thought Amelia

---

About an hour later they were back at Hogwarts and as each began to climb up the stairs toward their chambers, both kissed the other good night. Amelia then felt her self being guided into the boys' rooms. Sirius and Amelia's kiss got more passionate, and deeper. Pieces of clothing started coming off, as both fell onto the bed, and started something that should have never been started.

_You want me to love you  
like a cloud loves the rain... _

I should set you free  
in hopes of seeing you again...

But I can't help but feel  
Like a desert in the sun...

Ignored by the rain  
which is elsewhere having fun...

The lightning in this cloud  
is sharp and very uncertain...

The cloud needs to set the rain free  
Across the desert like a curtain...

In hopes the rain will make flowers bloom  
and reach up to the sky...

And not rush away quickly  
Leaving all dusty and dry...

So give this cloud strength  
To rain like never before...

To give his sweet love wings  
So she can finally soar...

Then just maybe  
as she flies high back into the air...

She will join her cloud again  
Who will be patiently waiting there...

The cloud will hunger for the rain's return  
Like someone searching for gold and mining...

For I am a dark cloud now  
But you are my silver lining…

James sat with Lily, she smiled at him and Mia faded form his thoughts. He couldn't deny he was still, very much in love with Lily, but he wasn't going to leave Mia. They were in a relationship, and it was great, but maybe it was the way Lily was looking at him. They couldn't help them-selves; each leaned into the other and kissed sweetly, until it became heavier more passionate Kiss.

_**I hid the love within my heart,  
And lit the laughter in my eyes,  
That when we meet he may not know  
My love that never dies. **_

But sometimes when he dreams at night  
Of fragrant forests green and dim,  
It may be that my love crept out  
And brought the dream to him.

And sometimes when his heart is sick  
And suddenly grows well again,  
It may be that my love was there  
To free his life of pain.

Amelia stood looking out the window, as she watched the sunrise. The sheet wrapped around her body began to slip; she re-adjusted it and looked over at Sirius. He was so cute when he slept, and he was fit that was sure. _What have I done? I just cheated on James._ She thought as she left to get dressed. When Amelia came back two hours later, Sirius was still sleeping. Amelia sighed, lunch at her Grand-da's would be in an hour; she kinda felling bad about waking him up, yet not really.

"SIRIUS!" she howled at the sleeping boy. Sirius woke up in shock and rolled right off the bed and onto the floor with a bang. Amelia was in stitches laughing, Sirius just looked at her unseemly.

"Oh, suck it up Princess, get dressed your coming with me to my Grand-da's. You owe me one, after your crazy family dinner." Before Sirius could argue Amelia was gone and out the door. He sighed and headed for the shower.

---

Amelia stood in the great hall with her bags, waiting for Sirius was like waiting for a snail. She was dressed in head to toe white. A white long trench coat, a white Victorian inspired top, and white flare jeans. She sat down on top of her suitcase and just as she did Sirius came bounding down the stares toward her. He pulled his suitcase to a stop and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, as Sirius gave her his hand to help her up.

Both gave the two Syltherins who enter the hall no attention. Both left hand in hand, laughing and Joking, which left the two sixth year Syltherins in a fit of gossip, as they rushed off toward their common room.

---

_December 25th_

_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
_

_We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  


_We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  


_Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
Turn the lights down low  
_

_Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

_---_

_**R&R, Who's going to end up with who, II'lll Nevverr TEELLL, your Just Gonna have to read the later chapters to find out. Just know this story starts in sixth year then goes into seventh. Enjoy.**_


	5. V: Platinum love

**_Hello, just to let you know, Sirius and Amelia have had this sorta had this thing since forever, but Sirius never told her he like her, so in September then sorta began to get involved, then it got serious around 25th of December. The Diary enter is a song called Darkness By Darren Hayes._**

_---_

_Chapter five: Platinum love_

_---_

_

* * *

_

_(Early January)_

Amelia pulled the thick red curtains back and quietly stepped to the floor, thinking _God it took them long enough?_ She deiced to turn into her animal form and go out the open window to the right of her. It was probably the best way of not getting caught, so she turned into her Phoenix form and flew away to meet Sirius. When she reached the ground she changed back and pulled her hood overhead. Amelia began the long walk to the Qudditch pitch in darkness totally unaware she was being watched.

Remus stood at the Satin glass window he watched Sirius go into the Quidditch Pitch a couple minutes ago and now Amelia was going to. Something was up with those two and they were doing it behind James back. Even thought James was messing around with Lily behind Amelia's back. _What a pair_ thought Remus as Amelia disappeared into the pitches entrance.

Sirius sat waiting for Mia, he couldn't understand what was taking her so long. Just as he began to doubt even more, he saw her cross into the Pitch. She glowed in the darkness like a blazing candle. She crossed the grass and sat down beside him. Amelia smiled at him and just held his hand. Neither spoke nor looked at each other, both just enjoyed the silence on the night.

---

"Took you long enough, Flames." Sirius spoke sarcastically.

"Thanks I know." Amelia answered

"New years ball? Come with me?" he asked

"Sirius, I can't, James asked me too." Amelia answered sadly

"Right, I should have know."

"Sirius, just know that I'll be wishing I came with you."

---

Sirius bent down and kissed her, both eventually headed back for their dorm. As they left, Sirius and Amelia climb up the steps hand in hand. He asked her if she would wear a Platinum and diamond necklace he got for her.

"It was for Christmas, but it wasn't done. I got it yesterday." He told her. Amelia looked at his hand; he was carrying a small square box. She smiled and took it, her breath left her when she opened it.

Sitting in the box was a round circle, filled with diamonds. Then there were strands of Platinum hanging from the circle, and connected to the stands of Platinum were solid round diamond hanging at the end. Amelia looked up to a grinning Sirius, all she wanted to do was jump him right there.

"Look at the back." Sirius told her.

"To the sky's brightest star, always shine like the diamond you are. Love always S." Amelia read the text out loud, and Sirius grinned even more.

"Oh Sirius" she said Jumping on him which lead to a really hot kiss.

---

_January 1st_

(A letter Amelia never sent)

_Dear James_

_Been spending so much time underground, I guess my eyes adjusted. To the lack of light, I got covered in darkness. Hibernating always waiting for something new. Happiness has always ended in the blink of an eye. There was no one attending, no one attending, it doesn't really matter where it all began. All I know, I got covered in darkness. Ever wonder why I never really truly connect. __Although my eyes are open, I can hold your gaze, but I am never connected  
_

_Never connected, I am famous for my generosity. They say I am the kindest; It doesn't really matter where it all began. Turning pages over, You'll discover that the monster you were running from. Is the monster in you, Better to hold on to love, Change will come. It doesn't really matter where it all began no. All I know, I was lost, I feel lost.  
_

_I'm so Sorry._

_Amelia_

_----_

_**R&R, Next chapter will be much longer.**_


	6. VI: How many times, how many lies

**_This is chapters is one of the last Sixth year chapters. There's going to be about four more then a summer chapter, and lastly seventh year chapters. Not too sure if I'm going to put in after school stuff or put that in another story. The tile and last letter is form the song by the PCD._**

---

_Chapter Six: How many times, how many lies._

_---

* * *

_

_**(New Years Ball)**_

Mia sat on her mess of adorm bed watching the girls getting ready for the ball. She smiled at how funny the looked, squawking and fluttering about the room howling at each other for taking the others whatever they took. She kept thinking about ditching the whole affair, but that would only end in disaster. Amelia paid no attention to the squealing girls; as each left the room with clicks and clangs of their heels. Amelia was leftin silence, just what she wanted to get ready in. She jumped to the floor and headed for her trunk. Pulled out her ball gown and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

By the time she was done the ball had already started and man, she and James were going to make an entrance. She came down the stairs, to James chilling in a chair. He stood quickly and bowed deeply toward her.She couldn't help it, Amelia giggled and took his extend arm. They headed for the portrait hole and stepped out; as they did the paintings began to hush and whispered. Amelia and James paid no attention; they just sailed down the hall toward the ball.

---

James and Amelia passed through the archway and the room stopped. James looked dashing in his suit and Amelia was a vision in her pure white halter top gown with it's very low back. Her black curls were pined up and snaked around a diamond and sliver crown. As they made there way over to there table Mia began to tune out the others girls' comments that flooded into her ears. _"Could she get any more prettier?"_ asked one, James pulled a chair out forAmelia and disappeared to get punch for them both with Lily fallowing soon after him. Sirius slunk down beside Mia and just starred.

"You do know that I can see you." She told him.

"Ya, I know." Sirius answered.

"Ok, but why are you staring at me?" she questioned

"Cus I can't stop looking at the most gorgeous girl here." he ansewered.

Sirius said leaning in for a kiss, as Amelia put her hand up to stop him and smiled. Remus just watched his two friends as Sirius took Mia's hand kissed it, as she blushed deeply. Then pulled her onto the dance floor, he leaned back and smiled to himself. _If James only knew what was happening right now._ He laughed inwardly;_ this was going to be fun. _When song slowed down and a slow onebegan, Mia placed her head on Sirius's chest and Sirius's arms wrapped around her waist. Both just couldn't help them selves, both pulled them-selves way for a moment, just smiling at each other. James on the other hand hadother plans in mind, and pulled her fromSrius's grasp.

"What the fuck man." James question Sirius.

"What do you mean? You had it coming, running off to Lily behind Mia's back. What did you except her to do, STAY and WAIT FOR YOU. So SHE chose ME OVER YOU, James." Sirius smugly stated to his friend. " You can't have to girls, it never works." He bluntly added as James's fist landed hardly on Sirius's right cheek. Amelia stood numb, watching the fight, as Sirius's words broke into her head. _"Running off to Lily…."_

"Partus!" she screeched at the fighting boys. Fire burning in her eyes as her dress and hair began to whip in a wind from somewhere. James looked up from where he landed to see Sirius standing arrogantly at him, then he looked Amelia _She could do magic with out a wand?_ He thought to himself as he stood up.

"James, how long?" Amelia asked.

"Hun?" he answered

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CREPPING AROUND!" She yelled at him. As he reached out for her hand, she pushed it away. " F YOU James F-ing Potter." she told him, wildly pissed.

With that Amelia stormed out, slamming every door and smashing every window on her way back to the dorm with her magic. She climbed into bed pulled the covers over her head and began to cry. Lily rushed into the room soon after and began to ramble about how she was going to tell her, Mia didn't want to hear it, she chucked a fire ball at her and told her.

"Get the HELL away FROM ME!"

"Mia?"

"You backstabbing bitch! I thougth you were my friend. I guess i was WAY WRONG!" Lily quietly left listening to Mia's thick cries.

---

---

_"Yup"_ Mia thought as she finished her story, _"that was just so much fun."_

She wrote the last line of the last page and placed the book on the shelf. It's blank spine looking right at her. She returned to her table and began to pack up. "_To think it was only a few months ago that all this crap happened. Actually four to be certain,"_ she laughed to her-self _"yet a least I got James and Lily together."_

That was her last thought as she turned to leave with her bag and slammed into a tall, dark haired boy from seventh year maybe? Both of their books and whatever they were carring fell to the floor with a bang. Each went to there keens to pick up the others things.

"Here, I think these are yours." Amelia told the boy. He smiled a secret smile, and handed her books to her.

"These are yours I think. Hey aren't you James Potter's ex?" He asked.

" Ya what's it to ya" She answered to him.

"You make me laugh he said you don't known me but." Before he could finish Amelia cut him off.

"Ya I don't know many Syltherins."

"Well, I'll be the first then." He stated haughtily. " What a NobleHouse, Syltherin is."

_Just like a Syltherin_ thought Amelia. She smiled and shook his hand as he stated his name.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, and you are?" he asked herall-knowingly. _GOD I HATE SYLTHERINS_ thought Amelia as she told him who she was.

"Amelia Anna Sophia Jones Worthington Gryffindor Dumbledore, the second. Princess of Lear and Imperial princess of Lareeum, and you don't go here do you?" she questioned him; he laughed heavily, _yet your still a Syltherin at heart_thought Amelia.

---

_A Letter to James Potter_

_**They would try to tell me something  
Oh, but I was hearing nothing  
When they said you was just playing me  
I didn't listen, I didn't want to  
You couldn't find a blinder fool  
I'm here, searching through the wreckage  
Wondering why the message never go through  
And I found I was placed on my faith  
How could I put my faith in you?**_

_**How many times? How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies? How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you**_

_**I got to put the blame on myself  
Should've known with everyone else  
Just knowing they knew you was just bad news  
I should've walked out (I should've walked out)  
I should've stayed clear (I should've stayed clear)  
I'm glad your sad ass is out of here  
I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth**_

_**I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth**_

_**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you**_

_**I opened up my eyes**_

_**Luv ( I hate You)**_

_**Amelia**_

_Yes ladies and Gentlemen that's how they got together. Lily and James cheated behind my back, only to lead to me and Romeo( lo Sirius) to having to face the music, and the big question, what were we?_

_The End,_

_Juliet (Amelia)_

---

_**R&R, see you next chapter. Lady L. Black**_


	7. VII: before the darkness falls

**_Hello, short chapter, but I couldn't think of what else to put in this chapter. The poem is by Shiky..IS MAH NAME. I think it's prefect how Tom becomes so many peoples Nightmare, not just Harry's._**

_Chapter Seven; before the darkness falls._

**---

* * *

**

Amelia walked the tall twenty year old down the hall towards her father's office, he had just been named Headmaster, but it was more "officially" then not. The man was charming, and witty, yet his personality would change slightly for a few moments here and there, when the subject of topic would change. Amelia felt at ease for the first time in a very long time, and it was with this cute guy, who she knew nothing about. Others would think it was odd, but who cared she was happy, which was rare in it's self.

They reached her fathers room and she tookTom Malvolo Riddleup to see him. She knocked on the heavy wood door, pushed it open, and then pulled the Riddle man in behind her. Amelia smiled at her father, his white hair was shimmering in the sunshine. He wore midnight blue robes, and his large square diamond on his right hand. He was thick and heavily into a red covered book. Tom riddle and Amelia stood silent waiting for Albus Dumbledore to look up and notice them, and yet Mia was getting impatient.

"DAD!" she howled at the Headmaster.

"Oh" he answered with a sparkling twinkle in his eye. "Ah Tom, please sit." Albus spoke motioning to the chair in front of him. "Are you staying Amelia?"

"Ya, no, I'm going. Nice talking with you Sir." She spoke to Tom Riddle with an air of arrogance, and pride. Tom nodded his head in replied and Amelia left shutting the door behind her.

_"Humm_" thought Riddle. _"That girl is something, she has a aurora of a very powerful witch, or maybe even, no, mages died out long ago, when the last remaining magi create the pureblood house, but could she be? I'll surely have to bring her into the death eaters. She'll do well there i think." Tom thougth to him-self_

"Tom?" Asked Dumbledore, threat in his voice.

"Sir," he answered.

---

Will you be my nightmare, sir?  
Walk with me and become my fear,  
Become my disturbing, evil nightmare.

Be my company on these dark scary nights,  
I know you won't keep me alone...  
So scare my soul away and give me your own.

Take me to your home, old man,  
Push me into your world of misery,  
Where pain and tears flow endlessly.

Comfort me with blood and tears,  
Soak me through with pain,  
Make it so I'll never be happy again.

Throw me into a bottom of a dark pit,  
I know these breaths of mine will be my last,  
And with that, I fall asleep to hear your evil laugh.

_---_

_R&R, Hehe Voldemort moment lol, Lady Black

* * *

_


	8. VIII: I can’t hate you anymore

_**Hello, this is a short chapter but it's fluff until the next one, I like this chapter i hope you do 2.**_

_---_

_Chapter eight: I can't hate you anymore._

_---

* * *

_

Sixth year passed in a blur after that, not much happened either. Amelia Dumbledore sat silently looking out the fogged up window. Sirius Black keep running through her mind, and she didn't like it. As time slipped by her on that late June afternoon, Sirius black sat else where thinking about the same thing, the one that got away.

An owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter into her lap. Shrieking at her to open it, Mia, huff to her-self, "God, that owls pissed about something." Amelia was having fun watching the irritated bird fly back and forth, she didn't even notice her brother standing at the door. Airius smiled at his sister, he hadn't seen her smile in so long it was nice. She finally tore her attention away from the bird and patted the spot beside her, beckoning Airius to sit down.

"'So who's the letter from?" he asked her.

"Don't known." Amelia answered looking at her twin.

"Well it has to be from the wizard world, because and owl brought it. So common open it, or I will." He teased.

"Final just get off my case ok?" Amelia told him.

"Ya, I will, if you open it." He joked.

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked the letter over. It was defiantly not a hand script she's knew, but this was just weird getting a letter from the wizard world. The only people who knew where she lived in the mage realm and in the wizard/NM world were Sirius and the guys. So who could this be from? She filliped the envelope over and popped the seal. Amelia took out the thin golden coloured paper and un-folded it. The letter read the most dangerous news you could ever tell her.

Amelia stood from her seat, summoned her cape and shifted to Grimmauld place. She strode into the room that lady black. She sent a bolt of light from her wand and left Sirius's name cindered on the wall tapestry. Lady Black turned around and looked right at her, with a devilish grin. She didn't speak just starred; it was really creepy.

"Well, if it isn't little Amelia." She spoke wickedly.

"You have no right to call me Amelia, you vile woman." Amelia howled at lady Black.

"You mother, was a prate too, just like you. She would put her nose into others business when it wasn't wanted." Lady Black Snickered.

"Right and you one to talk." Amelia spoke Sarcastically.

"You mother was a Wizard-born, mud-blood traitor." Lady Black stung into Amelia with her sharp words

"How dare you say that about my mother, you lying, hateful, brute, and how dare you disown Sirius is way more wonderful then you'll ever see." Shrieked Amelia

Amelia was pissed at Lady black, for letting her son, run away, and now Amelia had no idea where he was. She had enough, and it was time for magic, with a wave of her hand, Lady black was wrapped in a gold frame, a glass mirror and was flat. Amelia smiled at her-self as her eyes twinkled. She levitated the painting down to the first floor and hung it by the door. Lady black just keep on screaming, Amelia was rubbing her temples, from the pain.

"Ok, that's it, SiLinCeeO!" she howled toward the painting as white magic blew from her fingers. She thought of how much anger she was going to have in about to ten years. Amelia laughed thinking of the poor wizard who would have to open the door and Mama Black screaming.

--

"Amelia! What the heck are you doing here?" Sirius asked while sitting with James.

She sat next them and just smiled. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my two boys."

"Well normally, Lily would be standing behind you tapping her foot because she wants to leave, and that smile Dumbledore is the one that you put on your face when you've done some major trouble." James said as he lay down his cards onto the table.

"What, did ya do, now?"

Sirius asked, and Amelia just grinned slyly at them. Both boys pounced on her pinning her to the floor, making her giggle, until she told them, what she did. Both flung themselves of her, and look shocked.

"You did a spell like that in sixth year;" they both asked her in unison.

"Ya"

She answered quickly. She pushed her-self off the floor and headed for the balcony out side. The Potter mansion was beautiful, it shone like a star, this house was main reason girls dated James. Which in her mind was really stupid, because James would dump them soon after they were dating. Someone tapped her shoulder and Amelia turned around to see Sirius, smiling at her coolly, he took two steps, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips hard. James smiled, he knew something was happening between them for a long time now, he just laughed lightly and began to stare at the fire once again.

"Sirius no, I can't I'm sorry." Amelia said pushing him away from her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"I have a boyfriend Sirius." Amelia hurtled at him.

"Well he doesn't have to know." Sirius said once more pulling Amelia into his arms.

"NO!" she yelled one more time pushing him to the ground and headed inside to find Lily. _"Boyfriend"_ thought Sirius, _"When did this Happen?"_

---

**(The Letter)**

_Dear Miss Dumbledore_

_You don't know me, but I' am a mage. _

_You know my brother James, Sirius left his parents._

_Or more like she kicked him out, (His MOM.)_

_You're the only one I could think of that could help._

_Thanxs,_

_Rachel Potter _

_---_

_R&R_


	9. IX: Did You Know?

Hello There!

**

* * *

**

**_The song is by the Pussy Cat Dolls "How many times, how many Lies". Sorry it's been a while, school comes first. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to read and review. I saw Eragon I loved the movie, I'm already thinking of a fanfiction, I think I'll call it "Black Juice". Thanks for reading, Sorry it's short, I just wanted to put a chapter between the last one and the next one, instead on just one chapter. Thanks again,_**

LLB

_Chapter 9: Did you Know?_

**

* * *

**

**They would try to tell me something  
Oh, but I was hearing nothing  
When they said you was just playing me  
I didn't listen  
I didn't want to  
You couldn't find a blinder fool  
I'm here  
Searching through the wreckage  
Wondering why the message never got through  
And I found I misplaced all of my faith  
How could I put my faith in you? **

How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here decieving  
When I was here believing in you

I got to put the blame on myself  
Should've known with everyone else  
Just knowing they knew you was just bad news  
I should've walked out (I should've walked out)  
I should've seen clear (I should've seen clear)  
I'm glad your sad ass is out of here  
I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth

_

* * *

_

The fallowing summer months were sweet and cheerful. Amelia and Tom were seeing each other a lot lately. She kinda like the way he looked at her when she used magic with out her wand. But late August, three weeks before school, things got hairy. Tom riddle tried to forcefully take her magic from her. Which lead to a pretty fierce battle.

**(Late August)**

"Tom what's wrong with you?" Amelia asked sacred as he stood over her eyes blazing red, and her skin crawling from sensed danger. He snapped her wand from her hand and chucked it across the room. The once gentle charming man she fell in love with stood above her ready to kill her.

"Once I kill you M. I'll take your power and finally take the wizard world by force." Tom riddle spoke in a thick smooth voice.

"You can't kill me, or take my power, expulsum" Amelia howled in her head, as bright violet magic came shooting out of her body and hit Tom squarely in the chest. Launching him toward the front door. His body hit the oak and stain class door with a snap. Amelia was on her feet adrenalin rushing through her veins. _If he was afraid of her father then Tom had hell to pay if he was going to attack her. _She thought as her mind raced looking for all those Magi Spells. In a heavy, and painful voice Tom riddle pleaded with his love. "Amelia please, don't. I love you, baby please I know you do to."

"I don't riddle."

"I should have known." Tom Riddle pierced back at her.

"Should have know what Riddle?"

"Your in love with black." He snuffed back in replie

"Bite your tongue, you pack of lies, how dare you." Amelia sniped back at riddle

"If I can't have you know one will." Tom told her bluntly "Avada Kedavra!"

Screams shot through Amelia's mind The Killing curse! He's actually going to kill me. Then somewhere form her mind

"Permissum ago" came shooting out of her mouth, the counter curse in the mage world. She totally forgot that in the mage world Avada Kedavra isn't a killing curse. "Exsisto Iuguolo" is the death curse that could kill her.

Amelia violet magic greatly wounded Tom, and she the blazing bright light fell in sparkles around them she heard him speak. "If I can't have you know one will, and I will kill you Dumbledore. You just made a great enemy."

"Bring it on, I'm not scared of you, but your scared of me Voldamort, I can tell. So theirs no point in denying it, how about I kill you now?" Amelia answered him coldly

"Never, Young one." And with a snap he was gone. _Gone, for good._ Amelia thought as she fell gracefully onto the cold marble floor. How was she ever dating him, she never knew why and she didn't want to know why.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here decieving  
When I was here believing in you **_

There were so many times  
There were so many lies  
I don't know why I stayed on you  
There were so many days  
There were so many games  
I should've thrown your sad ass out  
But now the game is through  
I'll never trust in you  
I've finally got wise  
I opened up my eyes  
Your game is over

I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**

Voldamort stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He pressed his finger along the now formed scar that shot out from the corner of his eye toward his ear. He could still hear bellatrix in his mind. _"It looks quite hot, if you ask me."_ He didn't want her, but she would have to do until he could get Amelia back. He dropped his robe and went back into the room where bella was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here decieving  
When I was here believing in you **_

How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here decieving  
When I was here believing in you

I opened up my eyes  
Oh  
Yeah

--------------

_**R&R**_

_**Lady L. Black**_


	10. X: Ill fated Vow

This is the last chapter. Here's the thing this story and the forgotten series are linked together so keep an eye out for stuff that wasn't told that will be said in the FS Series.

Cheers,

LLB

Chapter 10: the ill fated vow.

* * *

The chapters that have come before this will stay visible when I'm done writing here. But this the last chapter will never been but by the Heirs of the Sirius, James, Remus, and that traitor Peter. The chapters before Marley mention school. To read the rest of the chapter even if your an heir you will need the password. Good luck, with that for you will have to hunt through the past to find it. A white wizard erased all traces of the word when I was erased form the memory of the wizard world. But if you know where to find the clues you will succeed. 

A. D. B.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia closed her book as she sat in the Hogwarts library. Tears began to fall onto her face. She was going to miss this place. She was going to miss Sirius. But that didn't matter now, he got himself stuck in Azkaban on his actions alone. Amelia stood from her chair and placed the book on the farthest away book self. Once placed on the self the book seemed to blend into it's row seamlessly. She apparted out of Hogwarts just as the anit ban was placed on the school, which in hopes would keep the dark lord from ever apparanting into the school again.

Grimmauld street was silent at nine thirty in the evening. A lone woman walk smoothly across the rode from the park across that lay in front of the houses. With a swift swish of her hand a lone door appeared between 11 & 13. She walked up the steps and pushed the heavy door open. The clocked woman was instantly attached by three children. Three-year-old Chaos Black who looked just like his Grandfather Dumbledore, yet still had his fathers black eyes. Then there were her twins, Diamond and Aniko Black. Both of the twins was the others polar opposite in looks and in personalities. Even at one year and two months they were doing small bits of magic.

The Children stood still for about three minutes or so and they were off up the stairs to their assigned rooms. Amelia entered her way into the left front drawing room. Their sat the children's Grand-da. Lord black the world called him. He was a strong wizard in more ways then one. His black hair had more grey then from two days ago. Which was largely form his wild grandchildren. Unlike his wife he loved the little tots. Even if they were form Sirius instead of Reggie. His Black eyes had only ever shown when the children were here. He held in his hand a vile of gold and silver liquid.

"Hello "Said Amelia.

"Majesty." Answered Orion Black

"Thanks for watching them."

"Poor krecher, likes the eldest and youngest, but Ani, not so much."

"Well just look at her."

"Just like her father." Orion Black stated with distaste.

"Well not much you can do about what genes you pass on. My guess is that one of them had to been drawn the black traits and it came down to two and they choose the girl. They will benefit her in the long run thought."

"How do you know that Amelia?"

"Not to sure Orion, just a guess."

"Like you father."

"Yes my father."

"Mom, were ready." Chaos snapped in.

"Well we should get going, death eaters are on my trail anyway." Amelia stated. "Plus the world will forget us anyway, so good luck Orion."

Lord black walked them to the door and hugged the three children as they left. He then turned to Amelia. Handed her the vile and told her that if this was how you killed a pure blood black Mage. Amelia argued with him that why would she need that. He told her he had a hunch. He stood with the door open and watched them walk into nothing. Orion

slammed the door shut and looked at the house elf. He laughed at some obscene joke. He couldn't believe that there was going to be one more heir. The four black children. Chaos, Aniko, Diamond and the not yet born Helios.

* * *

The end? 

R&R

LLB


	11. XI: Once upon an Ending

_**Ya I know I said I was done with this. But I'm not lol I'm making a squeal to L2J it's called "Letters 2 Romeo." Creative eh? I thought so. This is the eternal last chapter for this version. Look out for L2R it'll be up some time in January. **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Lady L Black  
**_

_**Epilogue: A place full of memories.**_

August 31st

Harry's going to be starting school soon here at Hogwarts. One week I think my father told me. I myself couldn't just let this book end like it did. I promised Lily the last time I saw her that I would look after Harry if something ever happened to them. That was the day before they were killed. The day I went to warn them. As Harry's Godmother it is my right to act motherly in all ways Good and Bad. True the world of Wizards doesn't remember me but I will be here to watch over him for time to time. I'm not really sure how many memories my father locked away in the sliver heart around my neck. I don't even know where he started erasing from, the whole beginning or the end of seventh year or nothing at all. I guess we'll never really know. From now on I'll only write in this little black book when I can. Like today! A week before Harry starts his First year.

ADB

June 31st

I'm leaving now but I made a detour to write in my trusty old black book. I saved Harry's life today not as my human self mind you, but Lily would be proud of me. She forgave me for everything that had happened and what I had yelled at her. Before she and James died James never did. The look on his face when I went to warned him told me everything I needed to know. James didn't even have to say it. James could tolerate me being around as Lily's best friend. James had to force himself to accept that lily CHOOSE me to be Harry's god mother, but he would never trust me ever again. That's my own dame fault really when you think about it. However where does he get off not trusting me, HE cheated too!

Oh ya back to saving Harry. I was sitting chatting with my father in his office yesterday when I heard Harry scream. I knew I couldn't help him but Fawkes could. My father asked me what was wrong but I had already shifted into Phoenix form and was grabbing the sorting hat in my talons. I flew down the halls the wind passing over my wings. I flew into Myrtles bathroom and into the chamber. I thought Harry was James for moment but I knew that would never be. I dropped the hat at his feet and sailed to the rafters. Malfoy came to my father's office later that day. He's still as evil as ever.

ADB

June 31st

Today my father was semi killed he told me of his plan weeks ago. I told him to not trust Snape to leave it be. I didn't think it was the right thing to do but he never listens to me. Now I'm sitting in the library I can hear the fight. I will get him back and take him to the Mage realm one day but not today. I can't even see what I'm writing my tears are so heavy and are falling onto the paper like ran drops smudging everything. I'm going to fly away past the tower and never return. Today is a good day to go to the middle world I think.

ADB

END OF PART 1 

NOW this stories done. It's better this way lol Keep a look out for L2R! R&R Lady L Black


End file.
